1. Field
The present invention relates generally to flash memory readers, and more specifically to an improved configuration of the same.
2. Background
Flash medium reading devices have recently increased in popularity, in part, due to the recent proliferation of Digital cameras. For example, in a recent year, more digital cameras were sold than traditional film cameras. Images from digital cameras can be downloaded and stored on personal computers. Digital pictures can be converted to common formats such as JPEG and sent as e-mail attachments or posted to virtual photo albums on the Internet. Video as well as still images can be captured, depending on the kind of digital camera.
Digital cameras typically capture images electronically and ultimately store the images as bits (ones and zeros) on a solid-state memory. Flash memory is the most common storage for digital cameras.
Flash medium reading devices are often small and compact to allow for easy portability in conjunction with notebook computers, PDAs, etc. However, such devices must have a certain minimal size to make them reasonably easy to handle and easy for the user to handle, use, insert and remove cards, etc. As a result, the flash medium card enclosure may contain a certain amount of empty space. It is also the case that a traveler on a long journey may need to take multiple flash medium cards of various types, for which he then must carry a sufficient number of protective cases.
What is clearly needed is a flash card reading device that not only can read a card but also uses the extra space often included in flash card readers to provide secure, clean storage for additional cards that are not currently in use.